


To my beloved,

by taekoyasuhiro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro
Summary: Her eyes scanned the letter over and over again trying to make sense of it all.Tears did not hesitate to smear the inked name carefully scribed into the letter.Taeko Yasuhiro
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 41





	To my beloved,

Taeko Yasuhiro.

Formerly known as the Super Highschool Level Gambler who confidently took on the alias of Celestia Ludenberg.

At seventeen (so she thought) she put herself on a pedestal for her many accomplishments.

(All fabricated, of course, but no one needed to know that)

Confidence was key. She’d fake it until it became true she liked to believe that as long as you pretend to know what you’re doing others will believe it.

That was true up until her final moments.

Her plan was almost fool proofed, she *almost* made it out without any altercations.

That poor excuse of a human Hifumi Yamada ruined her only chances of making it out alive. It was to be expected of course Celestia didn’t expect anything less from a human.

Untrustworthy creatures they are. Humans will turn on each other in seconds she was a wonderful example of that.

She would’ve gotten away with it if she hadn’t made two fatal mistakes. Trusting a man and falling in love.

Don’t be mistaken she was _not_ in love with Hifumi in fact she despised him. She felt she was doing a service to the world by taking him out.

He deserved it. He drooled over her like a dog with a bone it disgusted her.

All men disgusted her. They were useless creatures only after her for their sick twisted fetishes.

“Taeko Yasuhiro.” She admitted.

“I expected your name to be a fake.” Focusing carefully on painting the gamblers nails the person began to speak, “I can see through your act.”

“I doubt that.” She disagreed, “you don’t know anything about me.”

They dipped the brush back into the liquid starting on another coat. Today she decided to go with a dark red a change from her normal black paint.

“I’ve seen so many people like you, Taeko. A person hiding behind false confidence to make themselves feel better.” 

She looked up her face now displaying a large scowl, “excuse me?” 

They looked up their expression unchanging as usual. Something Celestia couldn’t stand about them.

“You hate yourself so much that you hide Taeko away.” They hit the nail on the head. Celestia didn’t like that.

A small kiss was pressed to her hand before placing it neatly on the towel underneath them, “but I don’t hate her.”

“Kyoko.” Celestia tapped her nail, a signal for her to stop, the latter looked up meeting the hard gaze of the gambler, “ _please_ kiss me.”

Blood began to pool around the poor boy’s head. She wasn’t aware she was capable of caving in a persons skull she was a little impressed with herself.

Aoi came in shortly after. She was quick to comfort him these people were nothing like Celestia. They had morals.

The rest of the class entered shortly thereafter examining the room for clues.

Kirigiri’s expression was unreadable as usual. This became rather frustrating for the gambler.

If anyone were to catch her in this it would be her. She knew far too much about Celestia.

A mistake that would cost her her life.

“He’s breathing! Somebody help him!” Aoi shouted.

Celestia felt her body grow hot as panic took it’s home in her chest. She had hit him pretty hard but evidently not hard enough, she cursed herself for being so weak.

“Ya...Yasuhiro...” He sputtered coughing up blood.

A part of the detective always knew Celestia had done this. She tried to ignore it—she really did.

She grabbed Celestia’s hand bringing into her own examining it carefully.

“Kyoko—we’re in front of the others.” She whispered through gritted teeth.

She dismissed her pressing a small kiss to the back of her hand, “you were hurt weren’t you? I apologize for not protecting you better.”

Her face flushed red retracting her hand away, “I am quite capable of protecting myself.”

Her nail polish was black.

Kirigiri had painted it red the night before. She didn’t need to paint it yet unless she had stained them.

They shared a deep glance. They both knew what would happen next.

Taeko Yasuhiro wasn’t the type to drag things on. After she was revealed it didn’t take long for her to surrender.

“I wish you luck...though it is hollow coming from me.” She smiled sadly holding her hands tightly.

The key along with an envelope was exchanged between hands.

“Goodbye, Kyoko.” She whispered ghosting a kiss on her cheek.

She didn’t speak.

After that she was dead within minutes. She died a gruesome death one no one could erase from their memory. Especially her former love, Kirigiri.

-:-

It had been years since the killing game. Kirigiri was grateful to have made it out alive and able to help restore the world from despair.

It wasn’t easy at first in fact it was proving to be quite difficult but her team of leaders managed it quite nicely. She was rather proud of the things she had accomplished.

Even after everything she still couldn’t bring herself to replace that void in the heart. She felt so much betrayal and heartbreak towards her former lover.

But most of all she just simply missed her. She’d give all of her earnings away just to paint her nails one more time.

She downed a swig of scotch wincing as it made its way down her throat.

In front of her sat the enveloped letter from all those years ago. She still hadn’t brought herself to read what her love had written her.

Today would’ve been Celestia’s birthday. They would’ve been around twenty-five this year Kirigiri estimated they would at least. She didn’t really know their actual ages.

_Kyoko_

Was written in cursive on the letter, one thing about Celestia Kirigiri remembered was her insistence on perfection.

She flipped it over breaking the seal of the envelope. The noise sent chills down her spine.

With a deep sigh she removed the letter from it’s envelope unfolding the page carefully.

Her eyes scanned the letter over and over again trying to make sense of it all.

Tears did not hesitate to smear the inked name carefully scribed into the letter.

_Taeko Yasuhiro_

_To my Beloved Kyoko,_

_I have not been the best of companions to you. Here you are giving me unconditional love and I go and murder two of our classmates. How unfair of me to risk your life for my own gain, I guess it’s my inner selfishness protruding through._

_Alas, I regret what I have done. I am a blackened. I cannot take back what I have done but I pray for my downfall. I know that if you survive, my love, you will do great things for this world._

_I am merely a coward. Taeko belongs in Hell and Celestia will guide her all the way there. I ask that you forgive not only Taeko—but Celestia too._

_I love you, I do,_

_Taeko Yasuhiro_


End file.
